Gary Heffley
Gary Heffley, more commonly referred to as Uncle Gary, is the uncle of Greg, Rodrick and Manny and the younger brother of Frank and Joe. He was mentioned in Diary of a Wimpy Kid The Last Straw, and Greg had to go to his wedding in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth. He appears as a supporting character in The Third Wheel. He also appears in a flashback of Double Down. Personality Most of Gary's personality is not hinted in the book, but he is shown to be a money-loving person as he always uses up his money to buy lottery scratch cards, which he hopes to win. He also appears to fail or leave every job he had in sometime only. He has been shown to be good in relationships with women, having married four times but divorcing every single time, mostly even before the honeymoon. Synopsis ''In The Last Straw'' In The Last Straw, Greg mentions that he got a shirt on his first wedding and if he doesn't gets clean clothes he will have to wear it. ''In The Ugly Truth'' He is heavily featured in ''The Ugly Truth'', as he is getting married for the fourth time to a woman named Sonja. But at their wedding, his best man Leonard stands up and gives a toast that when Gary and Sonja were watching a baseball game while they were dating. Gary thought of breaking up with her and start dating her sister instead, but before he could do that a plane flew with a banner saying "Marry Me Sonja?" Sonja reacted to it thinking it was from Gary, but Leonard said there must've been some other guy with a girlfriend named Sonja but Gary was afraid the guys around his seat would beat him if he lets Sonja down. After hearing this, Sonja got angry with Gary might have divorced her because she isn't seen with him in Third Wheel, so they have possibly divorced. ''In The Third Wheel'' In The Third Wheel Gary moves in with Greg after borrowing his brother's money to buy a Boston souvenir stand. When Frank sends the money, Gary buys the business before realizing that Boston is misspelled as Botson on the shirts, but he didn't want give up selling them. he also sold one to Rodrick for three bucks, he also keeps on buying scratch cards with the money he gets. Gary gives Greg advice of how to get a partner for the dance and he even gets signed up as a "DJ" at the dance. At Greg's dance, Gary sells the T-Shirts in the dark Paris-Themed room. When the elderly turned on the lights, kids started complaining that they were being ripped off, but Gary distracted them by increasing the music's volume. He then bought a bunch of Scratch Cards, and one of them won him $40,000 so he paid Frank the money he owed him, wished Greg luck in his love life and moved out of the house. ''In Double Down'' In Double Down Greg says that he has a lot of dummies in his families too, like when Uncle Gary cut down a big branch that was hanging over his driveway and ends up breaking his collarbone. Gallery Teenage Gary.png|Gary as a teenager Forty-five.jpg Greg meet gary.PNG|Gary arrives at his elder brother's place. Botson T-Shirt Seller tells Gary Heffley he will have to take over his business.jpg|The Botson T-Shirt Seller tells Gary Heffley that he will have to take over his business. Greg and Frank helping Gary Heffley moving things from the moving van.jpg Gary Heffley wakes up and had a bad dream in Manny's room.jpg|Gary Heffley wakes up in the middle of night and had a bad dream that there was monkeys in the walls. Greg returns home from school as Susan tells him to be quiet when Gary Heffley sleeping.jpg|Susan tells Greg to be quiet when Gary Heffley is sleeping as he came back from school. Gary Heffley and Rodrick sleeping together in sofa as Frank saw them.jpg Gary Heffley in the pepper spray company.jpg|Gary Heffley in the throwback when he works in the company that made pepper spray, but he quits during lunch as a result. Susan gives Greg, Rodrick and Gary Heffley the allowance after chores.jpg Frank lectures Gary Heffley on using all his money to buy Scratch Cards.jpg|Gary Heffley being lectured by Frank he used all his money to buy scratch cards from the convenience store. Frank is mad that Gary Heffley gave him a scratch card for christmas.jpg|Frank is mad that Gary Heffley had spent his money to buy a scratch card for christmas. Frank is angry when Gary Heffley tricked him.jpg|Gary Heffley tricked Frank the scratch card has three cherries but it was just a gag gift, which makes Frank angry. Gary Heffley playing scratch cards on the computer in Greg's room.jpg Cover up.PNG|Greg and Rodrick cover Gary with a sheet to make sure the Stringers won't see him sleeping there when they come over for dinner. Gary.PNG|Gary as the DJ of the dance. Gary giving kids a T-shirts.jpg|Gary Heffley is handing out the T-shirts during the Midnight In Paris Valentine's Day Dance, which it was dark so the kids didn't know it was rip off. Kids are demanding Uncle Gary to refund their money back after they discovered the T-shirt was rip-off.jpg|Kids are demanding Uncle Gary to refund their money back as they discovered that the Botson T-shirt was rip-off after the Midnight In Paris theme ended with the lights on for the gym. A few kids paired up as couples while Gary Heffley the DJ announced that next song will be last.jpg Gary Heffley excited to won $40,000 from one of his scratch cards.jpg|Gary is excited that he won one of the scratch card that contained $40,000. Gary Heffley.png|Gary,himself. Linda and Gary-Online version.jpg|Gary with Linda in the online version. Uncle Gary on the branch cutting with the saw.jpg|Uncle Gary sitting on the tree branch cutting with the saw on Double Down, he ended up having a broken collarbone. Greg's email in Cabin Fever.jpg|Uncle Gary's name between Grandpa's and Joanne's. Wives *Linda (Divorced) *Charlene(Divorced) / Cindy (Online version) (Divorced) *Lydia (Divorced) *Sonja/Linda (Online) (Divorced) *Sonja (Possibly Divorced) Trivia *When Joe Heffley and Frank Heffley tell Greg he needs to start thinking about his future, he comments himself as more of an "Uncle Gary kind of guy".The Ugly Truth, page 214 *﻿He and Sonja must have divorced because Sonja angrily reacted after knowing that their marriage was a misunderstanding and that Gary was actually planning on dumping her for her sister, as she doesn't appear at all in The Third Wheel. *He doesn't appear nor is mentioned in any of the films. Not even in a flashback. *Greg refers to him as a "dummy" in Double Down. *In the original online version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it seemed that Gary was actually Mrs. Heffley's brother, rather her brother-in-law. *Wimpy Wonderland misspells his name as "Uncle Gray." References Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (Cameo, appeared only on a T-shirt) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Mentioned) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down *Wimpy Wonderland (in a photo) Category:The Heffley Family Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Frank's Side Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Bachelors Category:Major Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Greg's Likes Category:Frank's Dislikes Category:Online characters Category:Characters who are more common in the book